Ebone'e goddess, Golden Demon
by ko-no-hana
Summary: What do you do when you run away from heaven to escape hell and the first thing you see on earth is a golden eye demon.


Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Inuyasha.

CHAPTER 1

As she gaze upon the land before Niara let a lone tear descend from her face. She knew she should be happy for in a few days it was to be her wedding day. But her heart would not let her.

"Seth is a good man." she told herself out loud hoping it would ease the pain in her heart, but it did not work. Niara quietly sat down on the golden bench beside her window. She still couldn't get over her impending wedding.

Late last night

"Niara where are you?" a servant nervously called. She had spent three hours looking for her master daughter without luck. But she still kept looking knowing the returning without Niara was not an option. As five more hours past Baba was about to give up and face the punishment of her master. Until she heard singing, knowing that heavenly voice anywhere, she quickly fellow the divine voice to it source. Baba soon came upon Niara the beautiful gift for the Creator wife in all her spender glory setting on a boulder in the middle of a lagoon. The sight was nothing less but breathe taking, even though she cared for Niara all her life the sight of her exquisiteness was hard to take in all one time. After a few moments Baba pulled herself together long enough to remember the task she was sent to do.

"Excuse me, Your Royal Highness, I do not mean to interrupt, but her Majesty wishes to have a word with you." Baba spoke with her voice low and soft and eyes looking toward the ground in respect.

Breathing in a long deep breath and slowly releasing it, Niara slowly stood and made her way to her mother servant as leisurely as possible. She knew that a meeting with her mother at night was a big deal and most likely meant some bad news was coming her way. As she made her to the shore a small smile grace her face as she remember the old saying "bad news travel fast."

Baba couldn't help but notice considerable amount of time that Niara was taking in getting ready and couldn't help but laugh to herself. "The longer you take the more unpleased your mother will be" Baba said to Niara her voice still the same and eyes stilling looking down.

"Baba, are you implying that I am staling in meeting my own mother?" Niara responded with deceiving insult

"No Ma'am, but her majesty sent me to obtain you more then 8 hours ago, in which I must ask you, must you travel such considerably distant away form your home. You were created for your mother, not for a bunch of mangy humans. For you know it is dangerous for you to walk among the earthly people. Niara for you have no ideal how they will react to your presence. Not only is it dangerous for them but for you also." Baba spoke with worry in her voice, cause the thought of the earthling touching, or even hurting Niara and subsequently reaction of her mother and father would have on the earthling. Sent chills down her spine.

Niara hearing the worry in Baba voice, walk up to her and gently cup Baba chin and raise it so they would have eye contact. " rest assure" she spoke with all the adoration and love she had for the servant "I know the risk in me being here in the realm boarding earth and took ever precaution to make sure that nothing happen. I understand my place. I am honored to be the gift my father Created for my mother. But I wished to be less than a gift, I aspired to be more and, (she spoke with a sparked of mischief in her eyes) this place so interesting to not explore and find out what it has to offer."

Baba gasps as the intense feeling radiated outwards from Niara like heat from a suddenly stoked furnace. She was flooded with a love so pure it causes her heart ache. She felt her eyes well with tears. She really wanted to reply but couldn't, for having Niara so close to her was becoming to a great extent too much for her to bear. The combination of The Royal Princess splendor, powerful aura, and the fact that she was actually touching her was all too much to handle at one time. Even though Baba had cared for Niara since birth she had never ever touched her with her bear hands or look her in the eyes, and now here she was. Well maybe she was not touching her with her bear hands, still her skin was being touch by Niara own uncover hand and actually looking into her eyes which made heart beat faster. Niara, the daughter of Isamba the moon goddess, and the daughter and heart of the Divine father the sun god. She felt love, happy, humble, scared, calm, and beautiful hitting her all at once it took all of her strength not to fall to the ground curl into ball and wail with all her might.

Niara quickly become aware of the pained look on Baba face and became worried but when she felt Baba sweat damping her hand.

"What is wrong Baba why have you fallen ill so quickly? "

"Iiii iii iii it is nnnnnnnnnn nnoooothing Ma'am, bbbbbbuuut caaaa CAA can you rrrrr rrrr rreee rrr re remove y yy yyy yyyyo yyoo y you your hhh hha hhhan hhhannd. "Shaky Baba replied, exhaustion slowly creeping into her body.

Take aback by Baba words Niara quickly removed her hand and just looked at her mother servant in amazement. "Is this would happen to an earthling if touch by me" she thought to herself "does the feeling of anguish be fall upon them" she ponder.

It took a few minutes but with Niara aura not fully in contact with hers, Baba could collect herself. "Excuse me Ma'am, even though I feel blessed that you would take upon yourself to sooth my worries. Please Ma'am never, I mean never touch me again, your powerful percent is too much for me. Fore I will get lost in it and in that lose myself.

"But you are a Halfling Baba, doesn't the blood of your mother protect you form being over taking?"

Baba exhaled before she answered Niara, figuring the time might have come to explain her place in this world and what she can and can't do. "Yes it does Ma'am but to a point, had I been an earthling I would have gone mad and shortly after died. That is why you most stay close to home and never come in contact with anyone. You have to understand that you are a gift for your mother and only your mother and that is your only role in life.

Baba wanted to continue but she notice that the night sky was brightening signaling the dawn of a new day. "We must hurry Ma'am before your mother leave to rest."

Traveling in the Princess chariot it took them 5 minutes to reach Isamba.

"Ah my daughter has finally found the time to grace me with her present." The Goddess stated "Thank you Baba for locating her, you may leave us now."

Once Baba was gone Isamba, look at her with sad eye for she knew her free spirited daughter will not be happy with the news she is about give her.

" Niara Dafina Isoke, my beloved daughter, you are so young and precious to me. You know that I love you with all of my being and only want the best for you. Understand that I will never do anything to cause harm to you, fore I will cut out my own heart before I let anything happen to you."

"Yes mother I understand, but I know that you did not call me here to tell me that."

"You are right my daughter, the news I wish to tell you is this. Seth has tricked your father in give your hand in marriage to him."

"What! This can not be true. How did this happen?"

"Clam yourself my daughter, form what I been told is Seth appear to your father in the form of Tsui'goab and made the request. Only after father said yes did Seth appear in his true form. But it was too late he had given his word"

"But mother isn't Seth married to Nephthy why would he want to marry me? "

"Oh my sweet innocent daughter," Isamba reply as she gently lay a hand on her daughter face "I may have kept you hidden form the world to long, for you know not of the world beyond this palace. There are many other gods and goddesses out there, most are loyal to your father but there are some that crave his power and will do anything to gain it. "

"But how would claiming me as a mate help him gain power?"

Gentle smile grace the queen face before she replied "It is now time you learn as to who you are and where you come form. I now see that keeping you in the dark about your place in this world was wrong."

"Mother what are you talking about? I know my place and that by your side. For I am the gift my father Created for you which is my place. Not with Seth who I can never be happy with. "

"Yes that is all true. But you my daughter, are the child of the sun and the moon, the beginning and end, the granddaughter of Neith the the goddess of creation who wove the world on her loom and spoke these words over the world "I am all that has been, that is, and that will be. No mortal has yet been able to lift the veil that covers me." So you see my child that you are very important and very powerful. Any child you bear will also be very powerful.

Niara look at her mother in disbelief their no way this could be true. Just no way. She seen other god and goddess fight or display there power from her window and she had nothing to compare to that.

"Mother why do you speak such foolish I have seen the other fight and train and I have nothing that would compare to them. Where you not the one who told me never to go into the training area because I might be injurer or even killed so how then am I so powerful." Niara asked

The Beloved queen looked at her daughter, knowing she wasn't going to like what she was about to say. "My beloved child the reason why I told you that and the reason why you haven't discovered your power is because you haven't found your love yet and only he can help you reach your hidden powers."

"Well how do I find my true love mother and how does he help me."

I can not answer that my precious for I do not know I only know what the seer told me and that is your protector, your guilder in life, and the one that will hold your heart has hair of sliver and is from the clan of the moon.

Else where, in the land of the raising sun.

"Lord Sesshoumaur! Where are you my lord!?" Jaken called searching for his lord. When he awoke this morning to find not only his lord, but Rin gone too. "They wouldn't leave me" he thought to himself "would they?"

"Lord Sesshoumaur! Lord Sesshoumaur!" Jaken called again running as quickly as his stubby leg would go.


End file.
